


It Was An Accident: Or, Somehow You've Acquired A Johnny

by karetahana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: My First AO3 Post, idek, probably also my last idk, uhh...my hand slipped??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karetahana/pseuds/karetahana
Summary: You meet Johnny at a private SM party, he takes you back to his room and...yea yea yea we all know what happens in Johnny stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.  
> It's half daydream half real personal experience.  
> It's entirely ridiculous but i kinda just wrote it today so i'm gonna post it and then try to forget it happened i guess.  
> If you somehow read this i hope you at least don't hate it even if you don't exactly enjoy it.  
> If you do hate it, my bad. ㄟ( ･ө･ )ㄏ  
> Okay i guess that's it.

It was an accident.  
You had casually dated a guy-Min-that works for the company for a bit and then, when you both realised that you were meant to only be friends after the normal sexual tension was got out of the way, you remained friends and occasional lunch/dinner/drinking buddies. Sometimes you would be each other's date when there was an event that showing up to solo wasn't really appropriate for.  
But, this event, this invite, this was an accident.  
Since you and Min were friends, you tended to email each other during the workday with dumb jokes and dank memes just so you didn't fall asleep at your desk or cry out of exhaustion.  
Unfortunately, since you work from home mostly and only go to an office share for client meetings and larger projects, you sometimes emailed him at his work account from your personal account.  
So, now you have an invitation to this semiprivate and every exclusive SM Company Party.  
Entirely by accident.  
Min says it doesn't matter, that there's always a few dozen people at these kinds of things that don't strictly belong there. Besides, he reasoned, you already know and are friends with several of the artists and various staff members. Kibum is your partner in crime from Seoul to Rio, Yesung swears the two of you have been besties in several past lives and there's always an assortment of people who work in the building at your get-togethers. 

'Vi, stop being dumb!! You'll be more than welcome at this party. Everybodywill be glad to have a real friend around rather than another over privileged fan or person they owe or need to impress. Just go to the damn thing!!' 

With that overwhelming confidence boost (do you hear the eyeroll??) you decide it can't hurt. An open bar with some of your most beautiful friends, what could possibly go wrong??  
In future, you should probably not ask such stupid questions with so many dangerous answers...

The event space was truly amazing. From the entry the first floor was a ballroom that opened out to a lovely balcony overlooking the city. There was a bar in the back right corner leading to the doors to outside, right across from it on the left was a kareoke set up with three large screens, a few sofas and chairs and two DDR games set up behind them.  
Several feet behind the music and gaming setup were buffet tables and stations with chefs preparing different delicious bites to accompany the layout on the tables. On the right, across from tthe food were more sofas, cushions and low tables for relaxing with drinks and food. There were also several tv screens, laptops and tablets spread around for entertainment. The whole top of the room, just past the entrance, was a dimly lit dancefloor that you've to cross to get to the rest of the room. The second floor is a mezzanine open all the way around with a view of the floor below set up with banquet tables near the railing and comfy sofas, armchairs and tables behind them. 

You decide to do a standard party lap to get a drink and check things out before you settle on where to go first. As you get closer to the bar you see Kibum and Taemin chatting with a few exec-looking types so, being the cheeky sprite you are you slip between the two idols and drop an arm around each of their waists, lean into Kibum's ear while Taemin is telling the little group a joke or story of some kind and whisper, 'DORK!!!'  
Before you can fully pull away, Key's got his arm around you and drops a kiss on your face and says, 'It's so good to see you, Violet!! i'm so glad Min convinced you to come!!'  
You smile brightly at him and keep heading to the bar and order a gin and tonic with cucumber slices. 

As you walk around checking things out, saying hello and chatting with the people you know, you decide that it's time to get some snacks in you cos it looks like the night is gonna be long and fun with lots of drinking. You can see why it's such a private and exclusive party as there are so many people indulging in liquor and social cigarettes than they ever would at any official public event. So you slide over to the buffet, grab a plate and start picking a bit of this and that to go with the steak on garlic toast you see at one of the meat stations. Just as you're reaching for the tongs to pick up a few cheddar bacon stuffed jalapeños your hand brushes someone else's. Startled, you look up to apologise but, you're so shocked by who it is that instead you blurt,  
'Holy shit you're Johnny Seo!!' And then just kinda blink at him.  
He smiles and chuckles a bit and then replies,  
'Yea, i suppose i am...and you are??'  
Him asking for your name wakes you up a bit and you laugh, smile brightly and answer,  
'No one. i am absolutely no one. Have a good night!!'  
And then you walk away quickly cos you absolutely were not prepared to come face to face with your slightly inappropriate (he's 5 whole years younger than you omg!!) idol crush-especially without the benefit of an introduction!! 

The night goes on, you have a few more drinks, kill the kareoke with your fantastic rendition of Guns and Roses' Sweet Child O'Mine and you're at the buffet tables getting more food when who do you bump into-literally AGAIN-but Mr. Johnny Seo. This time, even though you're still hella nervous, you're riding the high of all the fun you've been having and also you've a few more drinks in you so, you gleefully exclaim,  
'Ohmigosh!!! It's Johnny Guitar again!!'  
he looks and you smiling and asks,  
'Johnny Guitar??'  
And you giggle and say,  
'Yea! Like the Peggy Lee song!!'  
He smiles and chuckles a bit again then says,  
'This isn't at all fair, you know my whole name and even have a nickname for me but, all i know about you is that you say you're no one but, i've see you talking comfortably here with more people than even i know that well. Can i at least have your name??' 

And you decide that now isn't the time to examine the fact that he's just said he's noticed you more than once tonight so instead you just say,  
'Sure, Johnny Guitar!! You can have my name, it's...' and you tell him your first name only and then giggle and skip off again back to the pile of cushions you're sitting on with Key and Taeminnie and their friends. Since you didn't look back again you didn't see the bemused look Johnny followed you with nor did you see him walk over to the group you'd been singing with and ask about you.  
That's why you were caught entirely off guard when he walked up to you about 20 minutes later and said,  
'Hello Violet the Night Flower, i need you to dance with me, hurry!!'  
And you're so surprised that you barely take a moment to realise that there's a slow and slightly sensual song playing and yea, you're a bit past tipsy but you're not anywhere near drunk or out of it so, you smirk a bit at him and say,  
'What?? Now?? To this song??'  
But he just smiles at you grabs your hands and gently pulls you to the dance floor. You figure you could do worse than being asked to dance by your idol crush at an exclusive and private party so you smile and rest your hand lightly on his shoulders leaving about a foot of space between you.  
Johnny rests his hands on your hips and sways with you for a few beats before murmuring under his breath, 'nope, not enough'., and then pulling you in close so that you're nearly flush against him; your face somewhere between his chest and neck and his pressed into your neck and hair on the left side of your head.  
Shocked yet again, you don't react for a moment and then you pull back slightly to try and look at him. He just tightens his arms around you and says lowly, almost directly into your ear,  
'Please, Violet, please just stay and let me hold you here for this song. i know this is abrupt and maybe a bit weird but, i've been watching you all night since you told me that you're nobody and i don't know what it is but, you're like magic or drugs or something so please. Please let me hold you, just for this song'. 

You obviously don't have any idea at all how to react to that so you just hum vaguely and rest your head against his shoulder again and try not to enjoy the feeling of him sliding his fingers up and down your spine too much. When the song changes it's something slightly faster but still an acceptable tempo for holding close or...grinding apparently if the other couples and trios on the floor with you are anything to go by. Okay yea, time to extract yourself from this situation ASAP!!!  
You pull back again, this time actually catching Johnny's eye. You give a sweet smile and thank him for the dance and try to walk away but, he just kinda spins you so that his front is against your back and his arms are around your waist and his face in your neck again.  
'Don't go, Violet,'  
He breathes into your ear giving you shiver,  
'i want to get to know you more. C'mon let's go to the balcony for some air and privacy'.  
And with that he starts moving you forward off the dance floor. As you get to the edge, he shifts just a bit so that he's no longer directly behind you but still somehow surrounding you almost entirely, your right side pressed just in front of and against his left, his left arm all the way around you and holding your right arm just below the elbow and his right hand gripping your right hip and using it to steer you through the clusters of people scattered about the ballroom.  
Johnny grabs a couple water bottles from a bowl of half melted ice at the bar before leading you outside and settling you into one of the plush patio seats snuggled between two heat lamps and spreading a blanket of both of your laps. He twists the top off one bottle and hands it to you then opens and takes a long swallow from his own. Still somewhat dazed and foggy from the quick shift in direction the night seems to have taken, you take a few sips of water just to steady and calm yourself a bit.  
Johnny looks over at you smiling and says,  
'So, Violet Candor, Miss i'm absolutely nobody but also friends with half the room, tell me your secrets. Who are you really??'  
Frowning lightly and ignoring for the moment that he asked for your surname, you sigh a little and answer honestly,  
'Really, i'm nobody. Do you know Min in logistical scheduling?? He and i are good friends and drinking buddies and have been for a few years now. i've gotten to know a few people here and there over that time, that's all'.  
Shaking your head at the weirdness of the night you continue,  
'i'm a tranquility counselor; i've given a few workshops and traveled with a few artists and their teams but mostly people here just know me as Min's friend Vi'. 

Johnny's been looking at you intently seeming to take in every word and when he finally realises that you've stopped speaking he blinks a few times and asks,  
'What is a tranquility counselor?? Is that really a thing?? People pay you money for it??'  
He squints his eyes as if trying to do complex maths in his head.  
And honestly, you want to be offended but, you've heard this so many times as only a tiny fraction of people ever bother to learn about holistic and alternative health and wellness care and an even smaller portion of those get past diet changes, aromatherapy and so far as the different kinds of mental focused wellbeing choices there are. Taking a deep breath, you give the condensed version you've rehearsed a thousand times.  
'It's essentially exactly what it sounds like, i help people who are more or less doing life as fully and correctly as they can be to find and build their own peace within themselves. It's not a substitution or replacement for any medical or physiological treatment a person needs but rather something to be used together with those things to fully round out your life as much as possible. Different things work for different people so, together we explore options and piece them together until they fit and wrap around the client's life like a patchwork quilt made by grandmama'.  
Taking a deep breath you finish you speech and take another gulp of water. Johnny is just looking at you and his eyes are a bit glazed over and you're about to stand up and go back in to the bar and maybe sing another song when he says slowly,  
'That's really amazing!! You help people and give them hope and peace, you're like a real angel!!'  
That's probably the nicest way your job has ever been described by anyone, yourself included so, you're a bit flustered and you feel your neck and cheeks heating up in the cool night air. Feeling a little...you're not even sure what, you mumble out,  
'Haha well, i wouldn't go quite THAT far but, yes, i do try to help people as much as i'm able'.  
The beautiful brown eyed boy sitting next to you breaks into a big happy grin.  
'That's so amazing!! Really!! It's such a good thing to do and even though i'm only just hearing about it now, i'm so happy it exists!!'  
This is so sweet and such a genuine and wholesome reaction, so very different from what you generally get, that you can't help but smile back and giggle a bit.  
Wait. What the hell!? Did you seriously just freaking giggle while sitting on a nearly deserted balcony in the dark while sharing a blanket with Johnny Seo!? Oh no.  
It's time to get a grip and redirect this. Right now!!  
With another quick swallow of water you clear your throat and say,  
'Yea, that's my boring old person's job. Now you understand, here i really am nobody for you to be concerned with, i'm just Min's friend Vi'.  
You begin to shift the blanket so that you can stand up and go back inside but, he quickly wraps his arm around you and hold you in place firmly.  
'Violet, Min's friend Vi, old person's job?? Do you think i'm old then!? You're calling your oppa an old man!?'  
It takes a few seconds for what he's saying, what he's asking, to sink in and then you can't help but start laughing fully out loud.  
'Oh, sweetie!! Oh, no!! You aren't my oppa, i'm you're noona. i'm a whole five years older than you, kid'.  
You smirk a bit smugly at him because you really are a bit tipsy despite the fresh air and water and also you hope being a bit smug and superior will help drive home the point that whatever he was trying to do can't happen.  
You're completely caught off guard by his next words though.  
'This night can't possibly get any better. i've a perfect noona that's sexy and cute, just the way i like...'  
And even though he's still wearing his innocent and carefree smile, his eyes have changed and the intent in them is much more clear and far less innocent. The atmosphere shifts again and your throat goes dry.  
'Johnny...what exactly do you mean 'just the way you like'??'  
There goes the innocent smile too. Now it's a smirk, playful and maybe even a bit predatory.  
'Oh, my sweet innocent noona. i like my girl to be older than me but cute and sweet in a way that makes her seem younger. You are absolutely perfect'.  
Now you really are truly in a panic!!  
This absolutely CANNOT happen!!  
Forget the fact that he technically can't date so it would have to be a secret...what!? No!! You can't think thoughts like that outside your own private space. When you're alone. It's entirely inappropriate!! He's five years younger than you!! Even more if you factor in how much life experience he doesn't have...though he surely doesn't look like someone lacking experience in...anything right now. In fact, he looks like he knows more than you and can't wait to teach you a few things.  
Oh fuck!! What have you gotten into!? You're gonna kill Min tomorrow...if you survive tonight.  
You glance back up at Johnny's face and freeze at the way he's looking at you...with something a bit like wonder mixed in with things like curiosity, desire and playfulness. It's actually a bit overwhelming that his face holds so much and that you can read it all.  
'Violet...' he whispers,  
Before pulling you closer with the arm he has still around you and leaning in to press his lips against yours.  
Not softly or like a question asking for permission but firmly as if making a statement and just giving you a moment to take it in.  
Then his other arm closes the circle around you and your hands, your traitorous hands, go up to rest on his shoulders and let your fingers play at just the edges of his hair at his nape.  
He shifts and pulls you closer so that you're pressed almost fully against him from the waist up and a sound that you absolutely did not give permission to come out falls off your lips and onto his.  
You feel him smile but, it's happy and satisfied, not triumphant, and you sigh and smile a little yourself.  
Finally, you both need to breathe so, you pull back and face front panting and gasping lightly.  
He still has one arm around you and you're pressed against his side so you feel him chuckle as much as hear it and you giggle and then you're both laughing.  
When you're both somewhat calm again he looks over and asks you,  
'Would it be too forward to ask if you wanted to get out of here and head to the room i have here to pick this up again and take it further...all the way to it's natural end??'  
And you take a moment more to just breathe and think. You're both adults. You're allowed to have a night of fun with each other. So long as everything is clear and nobody's being taken advantage of, it's fine, right??  
You look over at Johnny. He doesn't look anything but hopeful. Taking a deep breath you ask,  
'You're sure this is fine?? You don't feel pressured or anything like that, right?? i'm older than you and i've more experience...probably a lot more given your very controlled and sheltered life so far, i don't want to take advantage of you or for you to even feel that way at all. So, please, think well and be sure. If you would rather go back to the party with your friends that's totally okay. i won't hold it against you or think less of you'.  
Again he just blinks his slightly glazed over eyes at you. You wonder why you never realised before that he could be so owlish. He's laughing again.  
'Noona, i've been practically stalking you all night. If anyone's being taken advantage of it's you and your sweet, kind and innocent nature. Please, i want this, i want you. Right now or as soon as possible. Please say yes'.  
Your mind is racing. You want this, you can't lie to yourself about that. He clearly wants it too. Is it really okay?? You can still get up and walk away. You don't really want to but, is it the right thing to do?? You don't really know and that makes you think you should just stop now. Oh, Johnny's talking again...  
'...as much as you think really. Honestly, i'm fully aware of myself and what's going on. Your worries are admirable and sweet but i promise, i want this and the only pressure going on is me pressuring you to say yes and also in my pants'.  
And then the cheeky fuck winks at you!!  
Okay then...you suppose this is okay. It's not as if being older than a boy is a bad thing. You didn't lie about it or anything weird like that. He hasn't been drinking. Okay. Yea, okay. Apparently you're about to go up to Johnny Seo's hotel room with him to do what adults do in hotel rooms late at night after a party. Okay then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel stuff.   
> Hooray.

The elevator ride was a blur of soft moans, bitten lips and shy giggles. Now you're pressed against the arm of the sofa in the hotel sitting room, Johnny half on top of you, his mouth everywhere he can find skin and his hands roaming your body and pulling and your clothes looking for even more skin.   
He's in just his slacks and undershirt, your blouse is halfway unbuttoned and pushed up under your breasts. Your skirt pushed up so far it's nearly a belt-you're so very glad you wore panties for once.   
Bracing his forearms on either side of your head, Johnny looks at you and says,   
'You know, there's a really comfortable king sized bed just on the other side of that door down the hall, maybe we should use it??'   
Dazed and tingling you can only nod dumbly to which he only laughs and then he's up off of you and you gasp at the sudden chill you get losing his body heat. But then he's scooping you up bridal style (wtf drama have you woken up in jfc) and he's kissing you again as he walks down the hall and pushes the door open with his back. She playfully spins around a few times as you squeal and then drops onto the oh-so-soft bed with you still in his arms.   
Crushing you tightly against him he kisses you more and deeper as he rolls your under him. Your shirt and his come off as does your skirt and his pants. You're now in just your bralette and panties and he's in his boxers. His desire is evident from the peak at their front and if he were to slide his hands between your legs yours would be too. 

Johnny opens the clasp at the front of your bra with what might be an amusing ease if you were able to think clearly just now but, as things are, your mind goes blank as he wraps his lips around one nipple and flicks his tongue over it while his hand kneads the other, fingers working to keep the same rhythm as his tongue. You try to bring your hips up to meet his, hooking a leg low over his hips seeking any kind of friction at all but he growls and the vibrations send shockwaves through you and the hand he had on your boob was now on your hip pressing you back down.   
He pulls his mouth off your nipple with a small sucking pop sound and reattaches it to your neck just below your ear,   
'Stay!!' He orders.   
You still entirely for a full two beats and then whine out a needy moan.   
At that he gets up off you and leaves the bed and to a bag on the table at the other side of the room. You're just catching your breath again when you feel the mattresses dip and your panties being actually ripped off your body.   
Okay, so they weren't all that substantial but still, that was hot as fuck. Before you can full appreciate it though, you feel Johnny's hair tickling your thighs as he roughly pushes your legs apart and attaches his mouth to your clit with double the intensity he had just been using on your breasts.   
You gasp out his name on a broken almost sob and he continues sucking and licking for a second longer before raising his head just enough to make eye contact.   
'From now on it's Daddy or Sir, if you want to cum, noona'. And then he's got his mouth on you again and he's sliding two fingers into you and teasing you to the edge of delirium.   
You realise that as everything's been happening so fast that you're barely keeping up that you haven't really been as much of an active participant as you usually are. Johnny ordering you to call him only 'Daddy' or, 'Sir' however jolts you out of your haze somewhat even as it makes liquid heat pool and leak out of you which you're sure he notices if his self-satisfied snort was any indication.   
Pushing yourself up onto your elbows you look down at him and giggle,   
'You want me to call you 'Daddy' Sir?? Why should i?? What do i get??' And you arch your eyebrow and wait for him to look up at you.   
Still working his fingers in you at a steady pace he eyes you for a bit and then says, with his thrusting fingers punctuating each word,   
'You. Get. To. Cum. Baby. Girl.'   
'Do i not get to if i refuse then??' You challenge but, you know you'll call him Daddy. You've seen the video and read the fics. You've had your own sheet soaking dreams.   
He must see it somewhere on your face because he just says,   
'Oh, you won't'. And then goes back to attacking your clit in sync with the fingers he has inside you.   
You toss your head back and moan his name,   
'Fuuuuck Johnny!!'   
He nips you and growls again,   
'What was that??'   
'Feels so good, Sir. Please, please, please, PLEASE!!'   
Your tugging on his hair, scratching at his shoulders and rocking your hips up to meet his greedy lips.   
'Johnny!! Please Sir, i'm gonna cum!!'   
He speeds up his fingers thrusting and curling in your wet heat and sucks harder and faster at your clit murmuring against you,   
'Yes, cum for me baby. Cum for me right now!!'   
And you do. You unravel and dissolve on his fingers and under his tongue. Shaking and panting you whisper,   
'Thank you Sir, thank you!!' Again and again.   
Still between your legs, he rests his head on your thigh while you both catch your breath again, his fingers still sliding in and out of you languidly. Finally you sit up and try to move yourself into a position so as to be able to attempt to swallow his dick but, he stops you.   
'Not tonight, Princess. Tonight i convince you that i'm not too young. You can suck me off another time'.   
This doesn't make you happy.   
'But i wanna taste you, Sir!!' You whine like a brat.   
He just laughs and kisses you quickly.   
'Next time, ｋｉｄ'. He taunts you.   
Then he pushing you onto your back again and setting himself between your thighs again and you've no idea when exactly he took his boxers off but Christ!! His cock is standing at full attention from a patch of silky dark hair and it's flushed and leaking from the tip and you're so distracted staring at it that you barely hear him tearing open the condom wrapper and only realise that this is really about to happen when you see him sliding it over himself and adjusting to enter you.   
Pushing you back until you're fully lying down and he's hovering over you he leans down for a quick, hungry kiss that trails down your throat and to your breasts again and has you arching up into him and trying to slide him into you with jerky hip thrusts. Grabbing your hip with one hand and holding his cock right at the edge of you with the other he orders you to be still again and you comply, panting and desperate, eyes glassy and body flushed in the low light of the room.   
You mindlessly run your hands up and down his arm and over his chest grazing your nails over his nipples and delighting in the shudder and groan you receive for your efforts.   
He's teasing you though, rubbing the tip of his dick over your pussy and pushing against your hole but not really going in.   
'Please!! Please!!' You beg.   
'Please what?? Hm?? Please what, Princess??'  
'Please fuck me!! Please!!'   
'Who am i??' He pushes.  
'You're Johnny. You're Sir. Please, Sir!! Please fuck me!!'   
'Oh, no. You know what i want to hear. i can do this all night long, love. If you wanna get fucked then tell me what i want to hear'.   
And you've really held off for as long as you could so, with a deep breath and a shiver you look up at him from under your eyelashes and whisper,   
'Please, fuck me. Please...Daddy'.   
And then he pushes into you in one smooth motion and grunts into your ear,   
'Again!! Say it again!!'   
'Fuck me Daddy!! Please Daddy, make me cum on you!!'   
And you wrap your legs over his hips so that he can fuck even deeper into you and your hands are grabbing and scratching everywhere you can reach flicking over his nipples every time you push your hips up to meet his thrusts. His face is in your neck and he's sucking and biting and his moans are driving you insane. You turn your head so that your lips are at his ear again and whimper,   
'Please Daddy!! Please!! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!! Fuck me Daddy!!'  
'Fuck, Princess!! You're so wet for me!! Why are you so tight!? FUCK!!!'   
The room is filled with hot, wet, sloppy sounds, heavy breathing and grunts as he pounds into you chasing euphoria and building the white hot knot building low in your abdomen.   
Suddenly you tense up as you feel yourself about to unravel again.   
'Oh gods i'm gonna cum again!! Please can i?? Can i cum Daddy??'   
'Yes, cum for me, Princess!! Cum on Daddy's dick...'  
Then you're blind and deaf for a few heartbeats as every nerve in your body melts and explodes simultaneously before you're put back together. Just as you're blinking yourself back into the moment your feel Johnny sit up and grab your waist with both hands to pull you onto him as he fucks into you.   
'Violet, Violet, Violet!! You feel so fucking good!! Damn baby, so wet and tight for me!! Fuuuck!!'   
With a final few wild thrusts his body goes rigid and his groaning low and long and you feel him pulsating inside you as he empties into the condom. A few more slow shallow thrusts and then he's pulling out of you tying off the condom and tossing it in the general direction of the wastebasket. Collapsing onto the bed next to you he pulls the duvet up over you both, tosses an arm over you and tangles your legs together.   
You know he's mostly asleep already. As tired as you are, actually sleeping with him wasn't ever supposed to be part of the plan. However, you can't actually move and every time you try, his grip on you just gets tighter. Giving up you decide to just sleep a bit and just wake up and leave before he wakes up again.   
Just before you fall off into oblivion, Johnny pulls you all the way against his chest and buries his face in your now completely wild hair and, inhaling deeply whispers,   
'MINE'.   
Your last thought before sleep claims you is,   
'This fucker wasn't ever asleep the little shit!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks.   
> Lmao i basically just had to get this out of my head it's your problem now.   
> Toodles.


End file.
